The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, a wire harness has been applied between a transmission control unit (TCU) and a gear actuator to control a dual clutch transmission (DCT). In recent years, however, a study on a shift by wire (SBW) system without the wire harness has been actively conducted.
The SBW system is a system for controlling gear shifting through electronic signals. Mainly, each controller transmits and receives the electronic signals desired for shifting by using CAN communication.
If a failure occurs in the CAN communication line applied to the transmission control unit (TCU) for controlling the transmission and the gear actuator, the gear actuator may not be controlled at all, which may lead to a problem in that the vehicle shifting may not be made and the emergency driving of the vehicle may not be made.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.